


What It Means To Be...

by Ten_shii



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Strexcorp, Strexcorp is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ten_shii/pseuds/Ten_shii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos almost hit a mysterious man with his car while driving. Who was this man? Why was he in the middle of the road where he could get hit any time? Those were only few of the mysteries surrounding this man.</p><p>WtNV Secret Santa gift for charlesdarwininthetardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s at it again.”  
“The poor guy.”  
“Well you got to appreciate his diligence. This is his last chance, after all...”

  
A bunch of other scientists are talking behind Carlos’s back again. It’s been a few weeks since he started another project, the last few ones have failed miserably, and it was hard not to talk about his failures in this lab. The U-W.I. Laboratories can only supply for those with talents, and his constant failures has been making it hard to prove to them that he has what it takes to be one of their researchers. It has also been difficult to face his colleagues.

  
He reached for a beaker and carefully dropped a chemical from a dropper. The radio behind him is blaring loudly; and a sweat trickled on his forehead. He dropped a few more, when the liquid inside the beaker exploded. Carlos groaned in frustration and went on to look for a new beaker. He has to start all over again.

 

The day passed without much progress on Carlos’s part. The skies grew darker and stars shone out as if laughing at him. It was a moonless night with not much stars seen anyway, for the pollution of the city had covered up the beauty that is nature. He started the engine of his car and went on his way home. A lot of things invaded his mind while he drive. How he was going to pull off his research, he doesn’t know. All of his degree won’t matter if he get kicked out of U-W.I. lab. Sure, there may be a lot of others that may be able to take him, but the place where he had been working is the best so far. He can imagine what his professors might say; “ _You’ve been graduated with a PhD but you manage to waste a great opportunity at U-Lab?_ ” he can imagine them shaking their heads in disapproval.

  
He was thinking of grabbing some groceries on the way home so he could cook himself something up when he saw something like a shadow block his car. Everything happened so fast – that the only thing he manage to register in his mind was a loud _thump_. Just when he thought this day couldn’t get any worse, now he accidentally hit someone. If he had killed the person –

“Holy sh-“ he immediately unclasped his seat belt and went out to check if the person he had hit was okay, or at least still breathing. “Are you okay?” he asked, panic in his voice apparent.

  
The person lying on the ground in front of his car groaned. Carlos could only make out the figure with the help of his headlights. It was a man, (or he was assuming it was a man because of the features he’s accustomed to,) and was wearing only but a hospital gown of some sort. Other than that, he had nothing else on – not even shoes.

  
“Can you stand? …Of course you can’t, I mean you just got hit…” Carlos mumbled. Droplets of water from the sky landed on his face. Just a few moments and it started to drizzle. “Rain… I can’t be on a rain…” He heard the man say. “Here, let me get you into the car.” He offered. The man obliged, and Carlos carried him, the man’s other hand over his shoulder and his at the man’s waist. Carlos carefully guided the man into the passenger’s seat and settled him there hoping he didn’t break more bones. He closed the car door, and proceeded to go to the driver’s seat.

  
Upon closer inspection, he found out that there wasn’t any blood on the asphalt, nor at the man’s body. He might have missed it, but the man might just have only a scratch, but not a major injury. The car’s bumper is heavily indented, as if a meteor landed on it. He shook his head and decided to ignore it; the man’s health before him more important than his car, or the loss of blood. He sat in the driver’s seat, closed the door, and went on his way.

  
“Sir, I’m really sorry I hit you, but rest assured, we’re going to the hospital to have you checked up; and if that isn’t enough I’ll pay you for any compensations you need.” _“There goes all my saved up money.”_ Carlos thought.

  
“No…” the man muttered.

  
“What?”

  
“No…hospital… They’re… after me..” the man manage to inform him, with a hoarse, and barely inaudible voice. This made Carlos nervous. They (whatever they was,) are after him? What if this man he had picked up was a criminal, or just a very dangerous person to be around?

  
“…please.” The man pleaded. Carlos’s heart slowed down a bit. The man had sounded sincere, and now he feels a bit guilty for judging him. It sounds as if something.. or someone is chasing this man; and Carlos isn’t about to let him get killed – not after he had hit him.

  
“All right, but let me at least do a first aid on you. I have some at home.” The man only nodded, and drifted off to sleep.

 

Carrying the man upstairs Carlos’s apartment was even more difficult than carrying him to the car. The man was really heavy, not that he was implying anything – he was carrying a man after all. He half dragged the man to his bedroom, and lays him there, grunting along the process. He checked the man’s face, forearms, legs and feet – everything that is exposed. He checked the back of the man’s head and see if he’s going to react to any pain. Nothing. He just continue to lay there, eyes closed, and a peaceful expression on his face. Carlos tried to take off the hospital gown to check for any injuries or scratches underneath, but to no avail. Instead he looked for clothes in his cabinet, and left it by the man’s side.

  
“Sir, I’ll be leaving some of my clothes here, if you ever want to change clothes. If you are feeling pain or anything, just tell me.” The man didn’t respond. If he knows any better, the man just might really be dead. He left the man in his bedroom, and he proceed to sleep on his couch.

  
That night, he had difficulty sleeping. He thought of his stupid project failures, and the stranger in his bedroom. He mostly thought of the man. Who was the stranger, and why was he even in the middle of the road where he might just get hit by any car? What was he running from, and why was he running? These questions keep on swimming on his mind. The sound of the rain lightly disturbed the silence in his apartment. He listened to its hypnotic sound, until he manage to drift off to sleep.

~

Carlos is awoken by the loud banging of a hammer into the kitchen’s wooden counter. At first he thought it was just construction, but then he saw the stranger, up and about – banging away a hammer. The stranger is now wearing Carlos’s flannel shirt, obviously too big for him. Somehow the stranger manage to find Carlos’s swimming shorts and paired it with the flannel. He still walked barefoot, but it was fine. For Carlos, it’s better than the stranger going back to wearing the hospital gown he had been wearing.

  
“Excuse me sir, but… what are you doing?” Carlos asked.

  
“Good Morning. I am making coffee.” Carlos looked surprised, not only because of what the stranger had said, but also because of his voice. It was a deep baritone; the kind of voice that suits a 1940’s radio show. It was a bit alluring even for him. Carlos stood there, agape.

  
“Is there something wrong?” The man looked confused. Carlos cleared his throat, realizing he’s looking more like a fool. He hope that the man had not seen him staring.

  
“Right. Uh… coffee? But.. why are you using a hammer? Why not just use my coffee maker?” he asked, thanking whatever forces there are that he didn’t completely forgot what the man had just said.

  
“What’s a coffee maker?” he asked.

  
“Never mind.” Carlos answered, thinking that maybe the stranger just didn’t have the luxury of a coffee maker.

“So, Mister… what is your name? What may I call you?” the man paused for very long from his task before answering. “Cecil.” The man, who is called Cecil, said slowly.

  
“Cecil,” Carlos said, savoring the name. “Do you have any family or relatives I can contact? Just to let them know you are here? Any… friends?” Cecil just shook his head. For Carlos, the man looked a little sad. Those things or people who had been chasing Cecil might be a cause for the loss of family or friends. He might not know the man’s history, but he knows it’s better not to ask. Considering his own past…

  
“Well, at least you seem okay… You don’t seem to have any injuries. At all. That’s weird.” He puzzled, but it doesn’t seem he’ll be able to piece this together just yet.

  
“So where are you staying, then?” Cecil just looked at him, confused.

  
“Where are you staying? Where’s your home?” Carlos tried again.

  
“Home,” Cecil said. “Home.” He repeated. “I don’t have a home.”

  
“What? You don’t have – that’s impossible.”

  
Cecil shook his head. “Not impossible.” So basically, Carlos brought a homeless man inside his apartment?

Cecil went about his work of ‘grinding’ the coffee beans. The smell of eggs slightly burning wafted to Carlos’s sense of smell. He immediately ran towards the stove and turned it off. He sighed. It’s fine. Maybe just three or four eggs got wasted, but – oh. _Oh_. He got a glimpse of the open trash can and saw an empty egg carton in it. A few egg shells and some liquid that suspiciously look like an egg yolk is also in it. “I don’t really like eggs that much.” He mumbled, trying to convince himself. Then he remembered he still have work to do today. He checked his watch for the time, and sure enough he was late for work. He cursed.

  
He hurried to his bedroom and took whatever clothes he could find, and while he’s changing he talked with the man. He made sure his voice was loud enough to be heard.

  
“I’ll just leave you here and…um… let you decide what you will do from now on. I mean you don’t have anywhere to go, so you must have some kind of a plan.”

He remembered last night, when Cecil had said that someone or something is chasing him. Would it be safe for him to go out alone? Carlos didn’t know how he could trust Cecil this much when they just met, but it didn’t seem like he’s harmful. He was about to open the door of his apartment room when Cecil spoke.

  
“Can I stay here?” he said, a little giddy.  
“What?”

  
“I asked if I can stay here.” It was obvious by how Cecil smiles that he’s excited for his idea.

  
“You can’t stay here.” Carlos firmly said. Cecil looks dejected. “Why not?”

  
“Because…” he started, not really knowing any reason as to why the man can’t stay. He’s a stranger, yes, but also homeless, with no one to rely on. He empathized with him deeply, which is why he can’t say no.

  
“All right, but only for the mean time, okay?” Cecil jumped up and down like a small kid who got a toy for Christmas. “Yes! Okay, thank you!!!” he said happily.

  
“I’ll leave you here now, I have to go to work. Just make yourself at home.” He smiled, seeing this grown man go happy for just letting him stay makes Carlos happy as well. He likes helping people like this.

  
He turned the knob and closed the door behind him. His research awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos can't stop thinking about Cecil, and he's discovering more of this mysterious man.

On the way home he thought of how his professor at the U-lab had scolded him for slacking off. It’s not that he is, but it really looks like it. All day, he has been too distracted to actually function. It was because he only realized now that he has a guy in his apartment. Just the two of them, both guys in one apartment. He blushed, thinking how the neighbors will see it. They will probably think he’s living in with his boyfriend. Anyone can see his preference, but it’s still embarrassing. He doesn’t even know if Cecil have the same preference as his. He blushed again, shaking his head. He shouldn’t think of those things. Sure, Cecil was handsome, but… there’s no way he’s interested in a mere scientist like him. He pulled up to a close grocery store and went shopping for food supplies, just to get his mind off of Cecil.

  
It was a big mistake. Everything reminded him of Cecil. _”What would Cecil like for dinner? Does he eat fruits and vegetables? Is he vegetarian? Maybe not. I mean he did cook those eggs… speaking of eggs I should get another dozen of them. Cecil has tried to cook all of it…”_ Carlos thought. Realizing what he has been doing, _he_ crunched up his brows. He took ingredients for what he wants, not what his guest might want. He paid for it on the counter with determination.

  
He couldn’t help but look at the clothes section of the grocery store, defeated. He remembers that Cecil didn’t have clothes with him, and thinking Cecil might not have a money, he should probably just buy him one. Whatever drives him to help this homeless man he didn’t know, for it doesn’t make sense to him as well. He looked at the bunch of clothes in the racks, not much to choose from.

  
“Hi! May I help you?” a woman asked, probably one of the sales women. She’s wearing the shop’s uniform, and a name tag. It said her name was ‘Dana’.

  
“Uh… no. It’s fine. Just… browsing.” Carlos answered, a little uncomfortable with the presence of someone. He prefers to look at the clothes alone rather than have company, but he just accepted it anyway. Dana nodded.  
Carlos just took whatever he can find that will fit Cecil – not that he knows Cecil’s size just by looking. He blushed.

  
“That looks like a little small for you. Are you going to give it as a gift?” Dana asked. He got startled, completely forgetting for a second she was even there.

  
“Yeah, something like that.” He said, nodding.

  
“For your boyfriend, maybe?” Carlos looked at her, shocked.

  
“Hey, it’s all fine. I’m not judging you. My twin is also like you, actually.”

  
Rather than deny and say he doesn’t have a boyfriend, his curiosity got the better of him. “Twin?”

  
“Yep. Her name is Vanessa. She likes boys as much as she likes girls.” She shrugged it off like it was nothing, and it was.

  
“She works at Strex Corp. You know, that huge company everyone has been talking about?” she continued.

  
“your sister works there?” he asked, wide-eyed.

  
“Yeah. She got lucky, I guess.” Strex Corp. Synernist Inc. might be a company known for their shady business, but it pays a lot, so many people wants to get a job. “Can’t complain, though. All I need is a good job that pays, and here I am.”

  
Carlos nodded. He understands it well.  
“I’ve been blabbing here and I don’t even know your name. I’m Dana, which I’m sure you know already because of my name tag.” She joked.

  
“Carlos. Well, it was nice meeting you, Dana.” He smiled.

  
“Thank you for shopping!” she said, while waving goodbye.

~

  
Carlos arrived home only to find Cecil right in front of the door, sitting.

  
“What’re you doing?”

  
“Waiting for you to come home!” Cecil answered with enthusiasm. Carlos slowly closed the door behind him.

“All day?”

  
“Yes!” Cecil noticed Carlos’s furrowed brows. “Why? Was it wrong for me to do it?”

  
“No.. it’s just that… I’m not really stopping you from doing anything else here in my apartment…” he trailed off.

  
“What are those?” Cecil asked.

  
“It’s the groceries I bought.” Cecil’s eyes lit up at Carlos’s answer. “Do you want me to cook for you?”

  
“Oh, no. It’s fine. I can cook for us myself.”

  
“How about coffee? I’m really good at making coffee.” He insisted, going at the kitchen in a hurry. Carlos looked at him, distracted at the clothes he has. It took a few seconds to pry his eyes off of Cecil and remember what he was still doing, standing and holding heavy bags of groceries. He slowly put all of it down at the kitchen counter where Cecil is preparing the coffee beans.

  
“You don’t need to do that, Cecil.” He said; then the man looked at him, dejected. “Listen,” he continued, “I bought new clothes for you.” Just saying that out loud made him embarrassed.

  
“I-I thought you might need them.” He stammered. Cecil grinned, and sighed admiringly. “Thank you, Carlos.”

  
“Yeah, Just try it on and let me know if it fits you well or anything.” He left to go in his bedroom. _“What was that?”_ he thought. _“Just now…”_ he shook his head. It was better not to think about it. He changed his clothes to a comfortable one and went on ahead to prepare dinner.

 

He wasn’t expecting Cecil will look good in practically _anything_. He was wearing jogging pants and poet shirt but it suited him well. “So how was it?” he asked.

  
“It fits perfectly.” Cecil said, smiling. Carlos took all the ingredients he needed, as well as the pot he’ll be using. He’ll have to organize the groceries he bought a later.

  
“I’ll be cooking pasta for tonight. Will that be okay with you?”

  
“Anything you cook is fine by me.” Cecil answered. That made Carlos stop in his tracks. _There it is again_.

  
He continued to ignore it, and focused on his task. After awhile, the pasta is cooked and they were eating while facing each other. Almost as if… They’re on a date.

Carlos shrugged. No it isn’t a date. He was the only one eating and Cecil is a guest. It’s not a date.

  
“So uh, how was your day?” Cecil asked, breaking the silence. It was a desperate attempt to cover the growing awkwardness between the two.

  
“It was fine.. I guess, but I only made a small progress in the lab and –“

  
“Hold on,” Cecil interrupted. “You work at a _lab_?”

  
“Yes. Haven’t I told you yet what my occupation is? I’m a scientist.” Cecil looked dumbfounded by this revelation.

  
“Is there something wrong?” Carlos asked.

  
“No. So you’re a scientist. That’s.. That’s neat!” he replied cheerfully. Carlos smiled. Most people would be running off by now because they think scientists are know-it-all nerds, but Cecil thought otherwise and even called it neat.

  
“By the way, Cecil – why aren’t you eating? Don’t you like the food?”

  
“Oh, it’s not that. It’s just.. I.. I have eaten! Yes that’s it. I’ve eaten.”

  
“Oh.” Carlos looked disappointed.

  
“Isn’t it fine like this, though? We get to talk, and I get to stare at you like this.”

  
Carlos gulped. He couldn’t ignore it anymore. Cecil might be doing this on purpose or not, but all day he’s been... _flirting_? Or at least trying to.

  
“If you’re finished, I’ll be taking your plate.” He cleaned out the table and washed the dishes in silence. Cecil just sat at the sofa, waiting.

  
“You can take my bed, I’ll sleep at the couch.” he announced.

  
“I’m fine with sleeping here.” Cecil said.

  
Carlos sighed. “Cecil-“

  
“It’s okay.” He started to lay on the sofa and closed his eyes.

  
“Cecil.” No response. “Cecil?” _“He’s all ready fast asleep?”_ Carlos thought. A small smile escaped his lips.   
“You’re not so bad after all.” He said.

Everyday, living with the man called Cecil has been an adventure. Carlos had forgotten what it was like living in a house with people. It was so nostalgic that he felt right at home, despite being miles away from his family. He’s gotten used to Cecil and his eccentricity, that it became normal to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil go to the groceries together. Cecil is finally meeting Dana.

“Hey, Cecil? Want to go with me to the grocery store? The fridge is almost empty.” Cecil looked up from the encyclopedia he has been reading. His eyes lit up and he happily answered “yes”.

 

  
“Carlos, look! I didn’t know they sell those here!” Cecil has been jumping up and down all excited to be out. Carlos smiled with affection. “ _He’s like a kid._ ” He thought.

  
“Yeah, I see it.”

  
“Mm, Carlos can you smell that? It smells delicious – oh, they have free tastes. Come on Carlos, try it!” Cecil presented Carlos a small spoon with cup. Carlos took it and tried whatever food was in it. It actually is delicious.

  
“This is good. We should buy it.” He said, and Cecil agreed.

  
While looking around for more food to buy, they managed to bump into Dana, almost literally.

  
“Oh, I remember you! Carlos, was it?” Dana said, beaming.

  
“Yes, that’s me.”

  
Dana leaned closer to Carlos and whispered; “Here with your boyfriend, huh?” Dana smiled mischievously.

Carlos blushed profusely.  
“That- That’s not it… I –“

  
“Carlos?” Cecil interjected. “Who is she? Is she your friend?”

  
“Um… I believe I haven’t introduced you yet. Cecil, Dana. Dana, Cecil.

  
“So glad to meet you, Cecil.” Dana said, smiling.

  
“Hello, Dana. Nice to meet you.”

  
“How are you, Cecil? How’s work? Where do you work, by the way?” Dana asked all at once.

  
“I’m fine, and… I uh, work in an office.”

  
“Really? You know my twin sister works at the office as well. You know Strex Corp.?”

  
“Strex corp.?” Carlos wondered why Cecil looked crest-fallen.

  
“Yeah, she works there.” She said. Carlos saw how proud Dana is with her sister.

  
“Oh, I see.” Cecil mumbled, then he frowned.

  
“What is it? Is there something about Strex Corp.?” Dana asked.

  
“No, it’s nothing. You’re sister must be very talented to get to Strex.” Cecil said, with a forced smile in his face.

  
“Oh, don’t I _know_ it. That must be why I’m stuck here; because I’m not good enough.” She joked, but her eyes look sad.

  
“Don’t say that, Dana. I’m sure you’re bound for greater things.”

  
“Thank you Cecil. You’re so kind.” Dana smiled sweetly at Cecil. One second they were strangers, and the next thing Carlos knew they were best of friends.

  
“I’d hate to interrupt you two but Cecil, we really have to go. It’s getting late. It’s good to see you again, Dana. Until next time.”

  
“Bye, Dana.” Cecil said, waving good-bye while grinning. Dana waved back. “Bye, Cecil! Bye Carlos! See you around!”

 

They went home happily. Having the chance to talk to Dana left them both refreshed. As if Dana has that kind of effect on everyone she meets. She was just so friendly even with normal customers like them.

  
Carlos put down the groceries on the counter to start organizing them inside the fridge. Cecil helped out by taking out the items one by one, and Carlos puts them in the fridge.

  
“That Dana was really kind.” Cecil started the conversation.

  
“Oh, really?” Carlos asked.

  
“Yeah. I don’t mind being friends with her. She’s also very pretty. Are your friends like Dana? Are they all very kind?”

  
Carlos shrugged. “I guess.”

  
“I’d like to meet them.”

  
By this point it was difficult not to think what Cecil means by what he said. Carlos just ignored it. “Maybe another time.” He said.

 

Cecil finally has an excuse to go to the groceries with Carlos. It’s so Dana and him could chat. It wasn’t really a lie, so there was nothing wrong with that. But Cecil and Carlos became close with Dana because of this. It was all thanks to Cecil.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos had an accident in the lab, which caused Cecil to worry and say more than what he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Injury.

Cecil gasped. “What happened to you?” Carlos came home with a bloodied shirt and a wound on the forehead. Cecil did the first thing that came to his mind; he panicked. “Here. Sit here. We have to treat your wounds first. Where do you keep your first aid kit? Oh God, you’re bleeding…” his voice cracked.

  
“I’m fine, Cecil. It’s just a few scratch. Would you mind staying here with me for a few minutes?”

  
“But Carlos, your wounds!”

  
“I said I’m fine. Please? Just three minutes.” He pleaded. Cecil looked at this man’s eyes; making it hard for him to say no, even though he’s worried. He sat beside Carlos, unsure what to do. Finally, Carlos spoke.

  
“I had an accident in the lab. It was a huge explosion. Then I wondered what I was still doing.” He took Cecil’s hand and held it firmly. “I thought I didn’t really want to be there so I rushed here without everyone knowing.”

  
“Carlos…” Cecil happily rest his head on Carlos’s shoulder as they shared this tender moment.

  
“As much as I’d like to stay like this, your three minutes is up. I have to treat your wounds.”

  
Carlos chuckled. “All right, then.”

 

  
Cecil did a great job at nursing Carlos. While he’s putting bandages across Carlos’s chest, Carlos couldn’t help but ask.

  
The first time we met, you said you were being chased. Why, and by whom?” Cecil was taken aback.

  
“I mean if you don’t mind me asking…”

  
Cecil was silent for a moment.

  
“Forget about it, It’s totally fine if you’re not willing to – “

  
“No, you deserve to know.” Cecil took a deep breath before speaking. “I work for Strex Corp.”

  
Carlos just looked at him, patiently waiting. “I was one of their hard-working employees, so when I decided I didn’t want to work for them anymore, they didn’t take it well. I was in some kind of a contract, so I couldn’t just go like that. That’s why I escaped, and now here I am.”

  
“I won’t let them take you, Cecil.”

  
“Oh but Carlos – it won’t be long before they find me.”  
“What?”

  
“It’s only a matter of time now. Strex Corp. has their means. I only managed to stay here this long because I took out their tracker from my motherboard and –“

  
“Wait. What do you mean _motherboard_?”

  
“I-is that what I said? I-I mean from.. uh…”

  
“Cecil. I know what I heard. Is there anything you’re not telling me that I need to know?”

  
Cecil considered this for a moment. With a pained expression, he sighed, defeated.

  
“I’m a robot, Carlos.”  
“A what?”

  
“A robot. That’s what I am. An Artificial Intelligence made of metal and rubber.”

  
“Is that why you never eat? Or why you never go out when it’s raining? And that dent on my car…”

  
“I’m sorry about everything.” Cecil said, then he tied up the remaining of the bandage. “There. All done. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

  
“Hold on, Cecil. Where are you going?”

  
“Away.”

  
“What? What do you mean? Why?” Carlos asked, confused.

  
“Now that you know what I am, you must be disgusted. Thank you for letting me stay here, Carlos. It was nice meeting you.” Cecil was about to leave when Carlos took his hand.

  
“Wait, don’t go.”

  
“Why? Carlos, aren’t you angry at me? For not telling you this whole time? You should be angry. I’m just a program. I’m not even supposed to fall in love with you, It’s not in my program –“

  
“Cecil.” Carlos said, sternly. Cecil stopped his rambling. “You have what, now?”

  
“It’s nothing. Forget I said anything.” Cecil said.

  
“No, I heard you clearly. You said you’ve fallen for me.”

  
“Just let me go, Carlos.” Cecil said, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

  
“No, I won’t. You said it wasn’t even in your program.”

  
“Carlos please –“

  
“Cecil, don’t you understand? It means you’ve surpassed the artificial. You’re _self-aware_. You’re more than just random bits of data now. To me, you have always been more than that. I’ve also fallen for you.”

Cecil looked at Carlos with a blank look on his face.

  
“But I’m only a machine. Maybe it’s not yet sinking in yet. I’m _not human_.”

  
“I don’t care, and don’t say that to yourself. To me, you’re special.” Carlos hugged him. “I love you, Cecil; and you are by far the most human I have ever met.”   
Cecil hugged him back. If robots could cry, Cecil would’ve done it by now. It was in these moment that they thought no one could ever go through their love for each other. They didn’t know that it was only the beginning of a storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man that looks almost exactly like Cecil has come and wants to take Cecil back.

“Well, ‘ _Cecil_ ’, you lead us in quite a chase. Very _clever_ of you, leaving the tracker twenty miles away south of our company. Literally opposite of where you’re currently staying.” A human (?) that looks exactly like Cecil cheerfully said. Too cheerful, in fact – with a tone of passive-aggressiveness in his voice. This man might be mistaken for Cecil if not for his eyes. Carlos stood between this man and Cecil with conviction. How did it end up like this? It was a usual morning for the two lovers when a knock on the door was heard. Before they know it, they somehow came to this.

  
“How did you know my name?” Cecil asked warily.

  
“Relax, I’m getting there. You were recording yourself like a _dumb idiot_ not knowing we can hear you loud and clear. Isn’t that fun?” the man said, grinning. Carlos wasn’t sure if the man is truly happy.

  
Cecil was speechless. “All this time…” he mumbled in shock. “You’ve been relying us some information. You really are a hardworking and productive employee of Strex Corp.” the mysterious man added.

  
“Carlos, I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t know.”

  
“Dear, dear Carlos. So this is the Carlos you’ve been talking about? My, how delightful to finally meet the man in person! You were right, Carlos _does_ look perfect. Wait until the superior hear about this!”

  
“No, you wouldn’t! Don’t involve Carlos into this!” The man in front of them grinned even more, as if waiting for those exact words to escape from Cecil’s lips.

  
“Then come with us. No harm will befall on your dear scientist, unless you choose otherwise. You know full well that we at Strex take our word seriously. You know what happened to the other one.”

  
“Other one?” Carlos asked Cecil. “What is he talking about, Cecil?”

  
“It’s not important, Carlos.”

  
“Oh it is. You want me to tell him or…?” the man in front of them insisted.

  
“ _Don’t you dare_ , Kevin!” the man, who is apparently named Kevin, giggled. “Don’t tell me what to do, Z-102. Naming yourself is bad enough, but threatening someone higher than you is even worse.” He said all this while smiling.

  
“Cecil… what is he talking about?”

  
“It’s nothing Carlos. It doesn’t really matter.”

  
“Sure it does! Hear this, Mr. Carlos. Once upon a time, there was a scientist who-“

  
“That’s enough! I’m coming with you so please…”  
“Don’t! Cecil please, stay with me.”

  
“Carlos…” He looked at Carlos with adoration. “I can’t.” he said, pain etched on his face. “If I don’t go with them they’ll do something to you and make it seem like an accident. I can’t lose you.”

  
“But –“ Carlos started to protest, when Cecil stopped him with a finger to Carlos’s lips. “Besides, if I stay here they‘ll just continue doing this. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

  
“You’re not a burden, Cecil. I’ll protect you.” Cecil just shook his head. “This is the end, Carlos. It’s over.”  
He turned to Kevin. “Satisfied?”

  
“Fulfilled. Bye Carlos! It was nice meeting you.” And just like that, it was as if Cecil was never there.

 

Carlos spent the days after Cecil is gone with his usual routines. He goes to work, then goes home. When it was time to buy food, he did. He absent-mindedly did his task, just like… a robot? No. Like an empty shell.  
Carlos was going around the grocery store where he found himself at the corner where they sell clothes. It reminded him of Cecil.

  
“Hey, you’re back! Where’s Cecil?” the woman who approached him was Dana.

  
Carlos just looked at her with a sad look on his face.  
“What’s wrong? You and your boyfriend got into a fight?”

  
“It’s complicated.”

  
“Yeah, well – they all say that.”

  
Carlos sighed. “ _Tell me all about it_ ” is written all over Dana’s face. But how can he say that he found out Cecil was a robot and was taken away by Strex?

  
“Strex took him.” He summarized. Dana’s eyes widened.

  
“What happened? Why? What do you mean? He was taken in a positive way or –“

  
He nodded solemnly. “In a very negative way. Now I just don’t know what to do.”

  
Dana looked as grief-stricken as Carlos. “I never knew the stories my sister always tells me were true. If he got taken to that camp they have, then I don’t know if he’ll still be all right after that.”

  
This got Carlos’ attention. “Camp? What camp?”

  
“The camp. That uh… wait, I always forget it’s name… Oh! That ‘Retraining Camp.’” She said while making air quotations at the words _retraining camp_. “It’s not _that_ bad, I guess… but…” she looked at him with a weird look on her face.

  
“What?” Carlos asked.

  
“No, it’s nothing.” That’s when it clicked. Carlos thought that Dana might know something more than he, and he’s going to risk it all just to get Cecil back. He’s decided.

  
“Dana, I’m going to take Cecil back, and I need your help.”

  
“What? How can I help?”  
“Tell me about the camp.”

  
“I can’t. It’s top secret.”

  
“You can tell me. In exchange, I’ll tell you what I know. I know Cecil is a robot and a man named Kevin just took him a few days ago.”

  
Dana looked like she just discovered a land mine. “Oh, no. This is terrible. I would’ve never thought – I heard everything from my sister. Said there was a loose robot by the name Cecil. That wasn’t it’s real name though – sorry, I mean _his_.” Carlos nodded.

  
“And Kevin? Rumors are that Strex named him. Vanessa was really close to him since she’s his ‘secretary’.”

  
“I guess I should just tell you. Retraining camp for people is different for retraining camp for robots. You see, people get to have real retraining like re-reading the company’s manual and what-not; but the robots are… you get the picture. It’s awful for them. Let’s just say they’re being ‘tased’ in some way.” She continued.  
Carlos closed his eyes. If Strex can do that, then they can easily disassemble Cecil. He did not want to think of that possibility.

  
“What’s your plan?” Dana asked.

  
“I need to infiltrate the company, but how?”

  
“Easy. Leave that to me.” she said, grinning.

  
“How?” Carlos asked, confused.

  
“Aren’t you glad I have a twin sister that looks exactly like me?”

  
Carlos slowly grinned as well. “Dana, you’re a genius."

  
“Thanks, I know.” She joked. “So here’s what were going to do…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to save a loved one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death(?) and mild violence.

The plan was for Dana and Vanessa to switch work the next day to which Vanessa agreed. Dana pretended to bring Carlos in Strex as a recommendation. Everyone turned their heads at them. One person greeted “Vanessa” a good morning, to which she responded “Good Morning” in a dazzling smile. All the reading and memorizing some of the company’s rules with Vanessa as the tutor is all worth it.

  
If a smile could kill, everyone in this company might be dead all ready. Their smiles seems a little off.

  
“Why are they all staring at us anyway?” Carlos asked.

  
“Probably because you’re to be ‘recommended’. No one gets as lucky.”

  
They finally reached the office of someone named Daniel. He’s their manager, if you will – so some of the new recommended people with potential goes to him, but the one who approves them isn’t up to him.

  
Dana knocked three times, as is custom inside the company. “Come in,” said the voice inside.

  
“Good morning, Mr. Daniel.” Dana said, with a smile.

  
“Good morning, Ms. Vanessa. Is that a recommendation? I thought you said you didn’t like recommending others.”

  
Dana looked like she was going to lose it, but she held her ground. “I did, sir. But then I saw this young man’s potential.”

  
Daniel nodded, as if he had heard this a thousand times. “In what division?” he asked.

  
“Science.” Dana answered. He just keep on writing on a paper that looks like a fill up form, then he extended his hand to give it to Dana.

  
“Here, take this. This should let him observe our latest ‘ _experiment_ ’. If he makes the perfect observations, I’m sure he’ll be approved.” Dana took the paper and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

  
“Your welcome.” He answered. It was their cue to get out of that room.

 

They immediately proceeded to the room. It was a huge bet, when they weren’t sure where Cecil was being held, or if Carlos was ever going to get to the camp where they hold the ’ _experiments_ ’. It was time to find out if they manage to get lucky.

  
When they reached the room they presented the paper and Vanessa’s I.D. to one of the guards. They easily let them in, and they were instantly greeted by a man’s howling of pain. It was Cecil.

  
“No…” Carlos’s voice cracked. He can clearly see how Cecil is being tortured by an electrical chair. It was just a simple modern chair with metal chains for a person’s (or a robot’s) hands and feet. and through those metal is where the electricity pass.

  
“They didn’t turn off his pain receivers.” Dana said.

  
“I know. I have to get there.”

  
“Wait! Remember, you’re being watched through the hidden cameras.”

  
“Then what am I supposed to do?”

  
“Calm down. Let’s observe first.”

 

“Well, Z-102, are you going to give up on your thoughts of… what’s his name? Right. _Carlos_. Are you?” a female chipper voice said, with great disdain as she says Carlos’s name.

  
“It’s Cecil, and No –“ another howl escaped through Cecil’s all ready ragged voice as electricity surged into him. After a few seconds, it stopped.

  
“I might have to raise the voltage then.” The woman said.

  
A tear fell down Carlos’s face. Cecil is doing it all for his sake, so Cecil wouldn’t have to forget him. It was touching, and yet so unbearably painful.

  
Kevin if you please.” The woman ordered.

  
Kevin went in from another door and pushed a button at the back of the chair.

  
“You’re just going to destroy yourself. Just give up.” Kevin nonchalantly said.

  
“ _Never_.“ Cecil croaked. “Suit yourself.” Said Kevin, then he left. Kevin went back to where the woman is standing.

  
“So, Cecil, you have anything noteworthy to mention?”

Carlos couldn’t take it anymore. He took the nearest chair and tried to break off the glass. “I…” Cecil started.

  
_Thump_. _Thump_. Another _thump_. “Well?” the woman asked.

  
“I knew you’d come.” Cecil finished.

  
“What?” asked the woman. There was a loud _crash_. It took Carlos a while to break such thick glass. Carlos rushed by Cecil’s side and hugged him.

  
“Oh, Cece. I’ll _never_ let you go again.”

  
“Carlos, I –“

  
“Security! Guards! Where are those…” the woman’s voice trailed off. It seems like the woman went to find help, and because of the suddenness of everything he even forgot to take Kevin with her.

  
“Cecil, we have to get out of here. How do I take off your binds?”

  
“Well, Mr. Carlos. I never expected to see you here.”

Kevin said. Carlos looked up and saw Kevin high up in another room that looks as if the V.I.P. seat and Carlos and Cecil are on the center stage.

  
“You can’t take him Mr. Carlos. He’s ours.” He continued, cheerfully with a hint of warning in his voice.

  
“Look, I can pay you.”

  
“Can you? Even if you can…” the man chuckled. “Well, that’s the thing, Mr. Carlos. He’s not for sale. Even if he claims that ‘ _he’s fallen in love with you_ ’, as if such a thing exists; he can’t be with you. It’s all because you don’t own him. You don’t have the _right_ to own him.”

  
Carlos stood straight and clenched his fist. “Neither do you, but at least let Cecil choose where he wants to stay.” He declared.

  
“Of course I choose you, Carlos.” Cecil said, with adoration in his eyes as he looked at this man, who he has fallen in love with. Carlos touched Cecil’s cheek with his right hand softly.

  
“I know. I’m a scientist remember? I know things.” They looked at each other for a moment, staring lovingly at each others eyes. Then they kissed. It was a light kiss – just a short one, where all their feelings overflowed, and their love for each other grow even stronger.

  
“Cecil doesn’t have the right either, Strex owns him! Strex owns you, Cecil, so enough of this!” Kevin desperately said.

  
“Mind if I interrupt?” Dana asked, finally joining in the fun.

  
“Vanessa! What brings you here? Hurry up and lock Mr. Carlos away!”

  
“You’re the same, Kevin. I know you are. So why not just let them go?”

  
“What do you mean, Vanessa?” Kevin asked, obviously confused even as he show his smile.

  
“Kevin. I all ready know all about you. I know your secret.”

  
“Oh, I’m sure you do.” He responded sarcastically with a small laugh.

  
“I do. I’ve known you for long time.”

  
This made Kevin nervous. It was easily identifiable with his face.

  
“Now, Cece!” Carlos shouted. While Kevin was distracted with “Vanessa”, Carlos had looked for the switch to open the metal chains that binds Cecil. He grabbed Cecil’s hand and made an escape. Dana had done a great job at making a distraction and buying them enough time. As Dana ran with the two, she shouted: “It was nice meeting you!” and with that, they were gone.

~

  
“Where are they? Kevin?” The woman’s name tag read Lauren Mallard. She was the same woman with a chipper voice a while ago, but now, her voice is just stern.

  
“I… let them escape. I had let them escape. But tell me, Lauren. I had done great, didn’t I? I did everything you told me to do, so you won’t kill _him_ , right? They escaped, but it’s all right now. Right?” Kevin desperately asked looking for a sign that everything will be okay.

  
“Oh it’s fine. We got all the data we need. Maybe I’ll even tell our C.E.O. you’d done a great job. But we do need a new announcer here.”

  
“Yeah? Are they going to make another robot and implant their data in me? Just like always?” Kevin excitedly asked.

  
Lauren went closer to where Kevin is, one step at a time. She held his cheeks with both of her hands, while looking at his bright smiling face. Then she twisted his head abruptly. Kevin’s neck sparked for a short amount of time as a fuse broke, and Lauren dropped the clump of metal in her hands.

  
“Oh they are going to make another one. I’m sure of it. I also kept my promise. _He_ wont die.” Lauren said, with a cold smile on her face.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil are finally going home.

They were finally going home. Home, where even if it was just the two of them, even if it was small, they are a family. It was finally over.

  
At the back seat of the car, as Dana drove; the two lovers held each others hands, refusing to let go. They held each other tenderly, as if there was an unbreakable bond between the two of them. They held each other silently, when after a few moments, Cecil spoke.

  
“Carlos?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“I never did get to properly answer you back then.”

  
“Back then what?”

  
“You know, back when I was still in your home… before I got taken away…”

  
“Answer what?”

  
“Carlos, I thought you know things.”

  
“I do, Cece, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“It’s this.” Cecil said, and softly kissed Carlos’s lips. After that he said: “I love you too, Carlos.”

  
Carlos blushed, then he laughed. He hugged Cecil and said: “Is that what it is? Oh, Cecil.”

  
Cecil was able to glance at the rear-view mirror. Dana was glancing at them as well. He mouthed a thank you, and Dana winked.

  
“Well, we got our life ahead ourselves, Cece. What do you want to do once we get home?” Carlos asked.

 

“Will you go out on a date with me?”


End file.
